The Stonekeepers' Journey
by DreamRiderGirl
Summary: Emily and Trellis must complete a journey to be on the Gaurdian Council. But what happens when they go into Gulfen? My first fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

The Stone keepers' Journey

For a few days now, Emily had noticed all the adults talking rather secretly. She found out why one night at dinner. "Emily," Leon said standing up, "and you too, Trellis. Both of you are stone keepers and perhaps future members of the Guardian Council. Stone keepers who pass the Council's test must complete one more test. You must do a journey through Alledia and her nations."

"We even have to go through Gulfen?" Emily asked. Trellis frowned at the mention of his homeland.

"Even Gulfen," Leon answered.

"Both of us?"

"Both of You." Emily wasn't sure she liked this idea. A dangerous trek through Alledia! Even through Gulfen, the nation of elves, where she and Trellis were pretty much wanted prisoners. Trellis… he would be her sole companion. Before when he and Luger weren't a part of their team, she wouldn't have trusted him. But when he did, and gave her that accidental kiss, she thought differently of him. That kiss… Max and some elf guards had captured her, but Trellis had rescued her. Emily had been knocked unconscious, so he had carried her through the streets of Cielis in his arms. Then he tripped and fell on her… his lips on hers. She rembered punching him in the gut, accusing him of doing it on purpose. But of course he hadn't.

"You know if my father sees me I'm a dead elf," Trellis said interrupting her thoughts.

"I know," replied Leon. But otherwise you can't be on the Council and then, Alledia's doomed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they prepared. "I'm sure it'll be fun, honey," her mother said.

"Hmm," Emily mumbled, only half-listening.

"Trellis can protect you," Ms. Hayes said, "and you can look out for him," she added quickly. She didn't want her daughter thinking that she thought of her as a baby who couldn't take care of herself. That wasn't Emily, to be sure. The day after that, they set off. Vigo took them down in his aircraft. Since he had already served on the Council, he didn't need to do the journey. It would just be Emily and Trellis.

"There you go," Vigo said as they unloaded. "You kids behave yourselves." And with that he flew back toward Cielis.

"As long as we remain inconspicuous to other elves, I'm sure we'll be fine," Trellis said with a small smile.

"Sure," Emily said, thinking of how rare it was to see him smile. And that's when the journey began. Vigo had dropped them southeast of a town called Ippo, in the nation of Lufen, according to Trellis. They walked until night fall. They only stopped to drink water from creeks. And it was all done it awkward silence. When it became night, they set up camp, made a fire, and ate dinner, also in silence. It wasn't until nightfall that they talked.

"Look at all those stars," Trellis murmured.

"Yeah," Emily replied. **About time you two talked! **They both heard in their minds. "Shut up!" They both shouted in unison. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Sorry about that," Trellis said. "My stone you know?"

"I do know," Emily responded. "Ever since you kissed me, my stone keeps saying that I like you." **Well its true isn't it? **Her stone asked. _I told you to stuff it!_ She thought angrily. **No you didn't! You told me to shut up! Wait… they're the same. **Emily closed her fist over her stone in attempt to make it be quiet.

"Back to the stars," Trellis said.

"Oh yeah," Emily replied. "There sure are a lot of them. Back on Earth, there's so much pollution that in most places you can't see the stars."

"Well Alledia's different you'll see," he told her.

"OK."

"As for Earth, I'm sure it'll all work out. God has a plan."

"You're Christian?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Sure," Trellis answered. "Other elves aren't, but my mother taught me the ways of the Lord. She was a good woman."

"What happened to her?"

"My father had her killed."

"Oh," Emily said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." That's when sleep washed over the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

They went on again all day this time. They talked all the way. They talked about family, their worlds, and religion. When night fell, they were at Ippo. Emily went into town to buy supplies, and Trellis set up their camp. While they ate, they laughed and chatted. When they lay down again, Emily found a constellation she knew quite well. "Orion!" she breathed.

"Who?" asked Trellis, questionably.

"He's a constellation," replied Emily. "Back home there's a country called Greece. In ancient times, the Greeks didn't know how the seasons changed or how come the sun rose. They didn't even know why there was dew on the ground. So they used myths to explain. In one, Orion was a great hunter. He was friends with Artemis, the supposed goddess of the moon and the hunt, until he got _too_ friendly. Artemis, having sworn to be a maiden forever, was disgusted. So she killed him."

"That's pretty harsh." said Trellis.

Emily shrugged. "In another version of the myth, Orion bragged that he was the greatest hunter. To punish him, Gaia, the Earth goddess, sent a giant scorpion against him. Orion died from its sting. Either way, he perished, and the gods put his image among the stars."

"Wow," said Trellis, "that's pretty amazing." Emily nodded.

"But it's a myth. Like I said, the Greeks didn't know about natural science."

"It's still pretty amazing," The Elf Prince looked at the human girl. "You're so beautiful," he barely whispered.

"What?" Emily looked at him questionably.

"I…," Trellis started, and then sighed. There was no way he'd get out of this one without revealing the truth. So he spilled out his heart. "You Emily you're more beautiful than any jewel. Your eyes sparkle more than a thousand stars."

Emily blushed. "Really?"

"Really," He took her chin and tilted it toward him. He sat there for a while. Trellis was lost in Emily's eyes. **So are you two going to smooch or what? **A voice said in Trellis' head. He jumped back, startled. "Sorry," he said with a faint flush, "it's this stupid thing." **I'm not stupid! **His stone retorted.

"It's pretty hard," Emily admitted, "when there's a voice in your head and it won't leave you alone."

We can work through it," Trellis said, smiling down upon her. Emily returned it and snuggled down in her sleeping bag. Trellis let out a breath and put his arm around her. They fell asleep like that.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Their journey continued. They traveled to the city of Coco and over the border line into Windsor. Then Emily and Trellis walked a far way to Gorbon, And over the NobuoRange.

Through it all, Emily could not stop thinking about what Trellis had said that one night. Did he really think that about her? Was it possible that…he loved her?

She shook it out of her head when they came to Sparkton. Both she and Trellis knew: this was the last city before Gulfen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews. It means a lot! XD Warning: this chapter is fluffy!**

They both stood in front of Ganon's Gate, the entryway into Gulfen. "So how do we get through?" Emily asked Trellis.

"If I remember," he said, looking around, "here's a tunnel!" They went for a surprisingly long time.

The two finally came to a sealed door. "I don't remember this," said Trellis, searching the door. "Rats, no way to open it!"

"Great," Emily grumped, "now how do we get through?" **We know how!** Their stones suddenly spoke. "Alright," Emily said, "how?" **Oh ho ho, this is gonna** **be good! **Her stone laughed. Two mists shot from their amulets, blue and pink, and wrapped around the other. It brought Emily and Trellis chest to chest and actually, lips to lips. Emily was shocked at first, but then she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Trellis closed his eyes, put his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. He had missed this… the taste of her lips, the feel of her. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Neither knew how long it had been-minutes, hours, maybe even days- when the door shakily opened. Reluctantly, they released. Each gave the other a longing look, and then they went through the door into Gulfen.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I've read you guy's reviews. True, I do need to make my chapters longer. Hopefully they will be now!**

Emily could not get what had just happened out of her mind. Her lips were still tingling.** You're welcome!** Her stone laughed. _What?_ Emily asked. **You know! The little face time with Trellis! **_Well, that was to open the door… right? _**Maybe, maybe not. What's for certain, though, is that you 2 lovebirds would have never smooched on your own! **_Wait, so we didn't have to kiss to open the door? Are you saying-_

"Sh!" Trellis hissed, pulling her behind a rock. Emily found out why a minute later-two elf guards were walking pass.

"So we're to expect them any day now?" asked one.

"Yep," said the other. "Any day."

Emily's blood felt cold. They had to be talking about her and Trellis, The Elf King was expecting them!

She shivered when suddenly a hand gripped her arm. Knowing it might be Trellis, she didn't scream. Then she turned around-and screamed. Instead of Trellis, a third elf guard had her. Trellis too.

The guard pulled them roughly up. "Here they are!" he said, holding them out. "His majesty was right."

Before the others got a hand on them, Trellis grabbed Emily's arm, darted out of the guard's reach, and drew his sword.

"Prince Trellis" said the first guard, "your father did say you had an… _attachment _to the girl."

"So what if I do?" Trellis sneered.

"Now Trellis, just hand over the stonekeeper without any trouble and maybe we can convince your father to keep you alive," the second guard said calmly.

"I'll die first," said Trellis defiant. Emily's heart dropped to her stomach. He valued her life over his. That was the kind of hero every girl wanted. The kind who loved her more than life itself.

The third guard growled. "So be it."

What happened next was a blur to Emily. The guards and Trellis charged at each other. Swords clashed.

Then, one of the guards must've hit Trellis on the head, because he slumped to the ground. "No!" Emily screamed as the guards dragged her away. But Trellis just lay there, unconscious.

**Awesome, that's much better! P.S. Fanfiction wouldn't allow it, but if there was a third genre, it would be spiritual. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

The guards carted Emily through Gulfen. Some elves that saw them jeered at her. But she couldn't forget the children she saw. If it hadn't been for their eyes, hair, and of course ears, she would've mistaken them for human. They looked ragged and miserable. The houses were even worse. Was the Elf King's rule also affecting his own people?

Soon after, Emily was marched up the steps of the palace. The king was in the throne room. And Max was beside him. She was shoved to the ground. "Good work," the king said in a rather smooth voice, "now where is my weakling son?"

"Trellis is not a weakling!" Emily shouted. "He's the strongest, bravest person I know."

The Elf King looked at her. "Not surprising to hear _you_ say that," he turned back to the guards. "Well?"

The first one cleared his throat. "Uh, you see, your majesty, um, we, uh," he stammered.

"We sort of left him, uh, unconscious," squeaked the second guard who had a guilty grin.

''WHAT!" The king screamed at a very loud frequency. "You did what! You imbeciles! I don't want him left out there! I want him here! I don't want him unconscious! I want him DEAD!"

The Elf King slammed himself against his throne and huffed and puffed. He finally managed to calm down after a good 5 minutes.

Max finally spoke up. "I guess just Emily will have to do, your majesty?"

"I suppose so," the king growled. He straightened up and said, "Emily Hayes. The stonekeeper destined to kill me. How unfortunate that would be, hmm?" One could just imagine him smirking.

Emily felt her anger rise. "_Unfortunate_?! I've seen what has happened! Farmers begging! Elves themselves ragged! Whoever kills you is a hero!"

The Elf King began to tremble. His fists were clenched. It was obvious he was going to have another screaming fit. Even so, with the strength of what Moses must've had, she growled, "Let my people go."

"Never!" screeched the king. He jumped up from his throne. "I will not! You've just sealed your fate, girl! Tomorrow at noon, you will _hang_!" Seating himself again, he spat, "Take her away."

The guards grabbed Emily's arms again and, ignoring her struggles, dragged her to the dungeons and threw her into a cell.

**Trellis. Trellis. TRELLIS! **Trellis' amulet cried in his head. "Ack! What? What happened? Where's Emily?" He sat up, looking around. **Well, let's see here. After the guards hit you, they dragged Emily away and… uh oh. **"What? What's 'uh oh'? Trellis demanded. **And your father sentenced her to death. **"Oh my god!" shouted Trellis, getting up. "I've got to save her!" **That's the spirit! **His stone cheered as he ran toward the castle and Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily looked around her cell. Today would be the day she died. So it wouldn't matter how dirty and dark the dungeon was.

**Well, this is it, young master, **her stone spoke softly. **Doomsday.** _Yeah,_ Emily sighed. **Right now they're preparing the gallows. They're tying the rope and testing the trapdoor. **Emily gave out a cry. "Say something to comfort me!" **You were a good master. **"Thank you. You were good too, when you weren't annoying me," she gave a small smile.** Do you have any regrets, young master? **Her stone asked gently. _A few, _Emily sighed again. _Not saving Alledia, not seeing Earth one last time, and not telling Trellis how I feel. _**You like him, don't you?**_ I think it's more than that._

She had barely thought the words when the guard banged open the door. "Alright girl, better say your prayers. Time for your date with hangman's noose," His laugh was a terrible one, not at all like Trellis' which was more of a small chuckle. The guard pulled Emily roughly out of the cart. The driver snapped his reins and the little wooden vehicle was soon bumping along. Emily chose this time to see her last sights. The birds, trees, and grass. She was going to miss life. But heaven wouldn't be bad- she would see her dad again. On the other hand, what about all her friends? She would miss them the most. They were counting on her-and she let them down. And Trellis… where was he? Was he OK? Would he be OK? Emily didn't know that Trellis was already running toward her!

Suddenly, the cart jostled to a stop. She looked up, and there was the gallows. Many elves, including the king himself, had come to see her demise. A guard grabbed her and led her to the platform. Emily was surprised to see Max there.

He gave her a cocky smile. "Hello, Emily." "What do you want?" She spat.

He spread her hands. "Only this. How about instead of dying, you join me?"

"I'd rather die," she said.

Max growled. "Go ahead." He shoved Emily aside as he stalked off. She sighed and put a foot on the step.

In 1 minute, she was standing under the noose. "Any last wishes, Hayes?" spoke the Elf King.

She took a deep breath. "I want you to be overthrown! For Alledia to return to the people! And-"

"Blah, blah, blah! Just do it already! She's boring." Emily was irked by the king's rudeness. Then she felt the rope. She sighed. It was over.

On the roof of a house, Trellis watched his beautiful Emily get strung up. He had never felt so angry at his father. **Well, what are you waiting for? **His stone asked impatiently. _You're right._ He thought, and threw the rope in his hands. It looped around the temple steeple and tightened. **Wait, what? I'm right? Whoa! I can't wait to- **_Shut up! _Trellis drew in a breath, and leaped off the building.

The trapdoor had fallen and Emily was hanging when someone in the crowd yelled, "Hey, look!" The elves looked up to see their prince swinging through the air. He came at the girl, drew his sword, and cut the rope. He turned around at caught her before she fell. Emily's eyes were closed but her body heat told him he was still alive.

"TRELLIS!" his father screeched. "Get back here you- the following has been edited out due to its language content. And I couldn't think of any good words-son!"

But Trellis didn't. He left the rope and kept running with Emily in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I'm going to miss updating this story. But, you can expect a lot more from me! Anyway, we have two special guests in this chapter! Read to find out!**

Emily woke up alone. She sat up and looked around. She could only see the dark room. _Am I dead?_ She wondered. Emily slowly stood up.

She found a door and walked through. She was surprised to see Trellis. He was on his knees and his hands were clasped together. She assumed he was praying- about what though?

"_Emily_," a voice whispered. Her head snapped up.

"Who are you? She asked.

"You know who I am." A man stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing a toga and had wounds in his hands and feet.

Emily gasped and went to her knees. "My lord."

Jesus smiled. "Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"No. Your spirit has only temporarily left your body."

"Oh. Is Trellis OK?"

He nodded. "He is simply praying for you."

"Alright."

"Best you go now. Ronin is waiting for you."

"She is?"

"Yes. Now I must leave. Goodbye and may my father bless you, Emily." At that, our Lord departed. Emily stared for a moment and then went back the way she had come.

In the room where she had been, there stood Ronin, or something of her. She had on the Academy uniform, like usual, but she was now see-through. A ghost.

Ronin smiled. "Hello, Emily."

"Ronin? Is that really you?"

"Unless someone's playing a trick on me, yes."

"I can't believe it," Emily said. "Last time I saw you, you were a statue. Now you're real."

"As real as a ghost can be. Anyway, Emily, hard times are coming. When you wake up, you have to head back to Cielis. Your friends need you."

"Emily gave a quick nod. "But what about Trellis? I think he's more than a friend."

"Keep him close, Emily. I can't say much, but I can say that you two need to be with each other," Ronin had a serious look on her face, so Emily knew she meant it.

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside. "I must go now. Remember what I said, Emily, and goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ronin!" Emily cried. Ronin disappeared. Emily's spirit returned back to her body.

"Emily?" a soft voice asked. She opened her eyes to see Trellis looking at her worriedly.

"Trellis?" she answered.

"Emily." She threw her arms around him and even cried a little.

"Trellis," she gently wept.

"Emily, it's alright. Really, it's OK. Please don't cry." She stopped and looked into his eyes. To her, he was Hercules. To him, she was an angel. She sank back into his arms.

"Trellis, the other day, with those guards, did you really mean what you said, that you would die before you let harm come to me?"

He took a breath. "Yes, Emily. I really did. And I've come to realize something. It took me this entire time, but now I know… I love you."

Before Emily could even process this, Trellis' mouth was slamming into her's. But this time, it wasn't accident or force. It was completely choice, but she didn't care. She was kissing him back, and she wanted it that way. "Trellis… I love you too."

Emily looked out into the countryside. Soon she and Trellis would be returning to Cielis. It had been a long and difficult journey, but it was over, to think that for the past few weeks, she had traveled through Alledia, gotten kidnapped, nearly been killed, rescued, and admitted her feelings for Trellis. Now she would have to face her friends and family with her new relationship with the Elf Prince. But she didn't care about that. Because she knew no matter what, Trellis would be by her side. As would she.

**Well, that's the end, finally! Like I said, you can expect a lot more from me! Dream Rider Girl, away! (Leaps back and lands in trash cans.) I'm OK!**


End file.
